Apparation Situation
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Harry is now living on his own and he has no objections to Ginny popping in whenever she likes until she passes her apparation test and starts literally popping in. Just a cute, fluffy, slightly quirky one shot


Apparation situation

By TheDarkAngelLilith

Harry is now living on his own and he has no objections to Ginny popping in whenever she likes until she passes her apparation test and starts literally popping in.

* * *

Harry liked his little apartment and he was very grateful that Mr. Weasley helped him get his own place he really was but sometimes it was just plain lonely. You would think living in an all wizard building in a muggle city he would've made some friends. The closest he'd gotten was the elderly lady down the hall that seemed to think he was her grandson. One thing kept him sane on the lonely nights in the small rather gloomy apartment. The thought that in sometime he would see Ginny again. On the weekends he would apparate in to Hogsmead then continue on foot to get her from the school.

Those two days were almost always pure bliss he had never loved anyone so intensely. Others said a long distance relationship was next to impossible to maintain. They said they would tire of each other's absence and start to fancy other people. Harry didn't see how this was possible because the only thing he felt towards her absence was an immense sadness and longing for her return. He trusted Ginny he knew she would never cheat on him. Judging by her ecstatic reaction every time he showed up to get her he knew the feeling was mutual.

Soon though she may have been able to make the journey herself and possibly visit a little more often. That day Ginny would be taking her apparation test for the third time but she was determined to pass this time around. Though something told Harry not to get his hopes up. He wouldn't mind continuing the way it was but if Ginny could visit more often he really like for that to happen. Truly what he wanted most was for her to be finished school so he could ask her to stay with him permanently.

It was ten minutes past 4:00 in the afternoon Harry was expecting to hear the results of the test soon. He walked down the darkened hallway water dripping down his back and shoulders. He was daydreaming of her radiant smile and her contagious airy laugh. He opened the door to his bedroom and his peaceful reverie was disrupted as his foot hit something small and very soft. He looked down to see a small purple pompom like animal glaring up at him. Ginny had asked him to take care of her pet pygmy puff as he had been escaping, getting lost or nearly eaten by cats at Hogwarts. He didn't mind at least it gave him some form of company but the constant jailbreaks got annoying after a while.

"Arnold, you need to stop escaping. I have a feeling that Ginny just might break up with me if I stepped on you." Harry sighed scooping up the pygmy puff and shutting him back in his cage.

Ignoring Arnold's squeaks of protest Harry collected clean clothes and dropped the towel from around his waist. There was a sudden pop and he turned assuming it was Arnold miraculously unlocking his cage again. The cage was still closed and Arnold sulked in the corner but now a quiet airy giggling filled the room. Harry whipped around shocked to find Ginny sprawled on his bed. He swore she hadn't been there when he walked in. She held her head up on her elbows and wore an ear to ear grin. They had seen eachother nude before but her sudden intrusion made this moment slightly awkward.

"I passed," Ginny smirked looking deliberately up and down his body.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed holding up the wet towel to cover himself.

"What? We've seen each other naked before," she laughed rolling over on to her back.

"Yes but you couldn't have used the front door?" Harry asked as the shock wore off. He remembered Dumbledore telling him once that it was considered rude to just apparate into someone's house unannounced. He now understood why.

"Well I didn't exactly plan where in your apartment I wanted to end up I just thought of the general vicinity and here I am. Although I can't say I'm upset about the outcome." Ginny explained.

"Ginny that's not good. You have to be more specific or you could get splinched." Harry sighed, he was beginning to wonder if Ginny apparating was such a good idea.

"Oh sorry Mum," Ginny laughed sarcastically "I'll be more careful next time I guess my mind just slipped to what we might be doing in this bed this weekend. You know you don't have to put those on," She added cheekily as he started to dress himself.

"Can't you just behave yourself for once?" Harry sighed pulling his jeans on.

"Fine, I'll be a good girl," Ginny huffed.

"You are _not_ a good girl," Harry scoffed as he walked over to the bed.

Ginny got to her feet and smiled up at him "I'm glad that you don't have false hopes."

Harry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. Ginny ran her delicate fingers down his bare chest. He felt a warm shiver run all over his skin and sighed, he loved the way she made him feel. The sensation was like a drug and he was getting dangerously addicted.

"I missed you," Harry whispered pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She was about to respond but he caught her lips with his and she melted into his arms all thoughts lost. He lowered her gently back on to the bed without breaking the sweet kiss. They were soon in a strong embrace and the lip lock intensified. As the atmosphere became very heated he started to slide her shirt up her slender sides almost out of instinct.

Ginny pulled back and glared up at him "Hypocrite,"

Harry smiled and brushed stray hair behind her ear. He found her little glare so cute though he knew if there were any feeling behind it he would definitely not be smiling. He'd been on the wrong side of Ginny's temper before and it was anything but cute.

"Can't you just behave yourself for once?" Ginny mocked.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked.

She shook her head rapidly and pulled him back to her lips. Harry smiled into the kiss and felt an involuntary purring sound slip from his throat. Ginny tangled her hands in his damp hair and he knew that this was the way it was supposed to be, together wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
